


Special Treatment

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's P/C Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Picard has a problem, and wants Doctor Crusher to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Dr. Crusher raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you shouldn't be talking to Counselor Troi about this?"

He shook his head. "Definitely not."

She coughed. "There aren't exactly drugs for your problem…well, there are, but I wouldn't recommend them."

He regarded her intently. "I was thinking more along the lines of physical therapy."

Her jaw dropped. "I'm a doctor, not a…whore! Get out!"

He hopped off the biobed, but instead of exiting, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Stunned, she stared silently as he pulled away. "Thank you, Doctor. I feel much better now." Confidently, he left.


End file.
